Tholian
De Tholians zijn een extreem xenofobisch niet-humanoïde ras. Ze komen uit het Alfa kwadrant. Geschiedenis en politiek Het belangrijkste overheidsinstituut was de Tholian assemblee. Aan het midden van de 22e eeuw had het Vulcan hoge commando maar weinig contact met de assemblee gehad. Destijds was het niet bekend dat ze betrokken waren geraakt bij de Tijdelijke koude oorlog. ( ) Eerste contact met de Aarde In 2152 deden ze iets onverwachts en reisden ver buiten hun eigen territorium. Ze wilden een tijdreispod uit de 31e eeuw van het Aardse sterrenschip ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) overnemen. Vier Tholian sterrenschepen onderschepten en schakelen de Vulcan kruiser Tal'Kir uit, terwijl dit schip op de Enterprise aan het wachten was. Vervolgens vielen ze de Suliban vloot aan dat in achtervolging op de Enterprise was. Ze wisten de pod in handen te krijgen en kort daarna keerde het schip terug naar zijn eigen tijdlijn. ( ) Het Defiant incident In het jaar 2155 in het Spiegel universum lieten de Tholians een tri-cobalt oorlogskop in een dode ster exploderen. De explosie creëerde een interfase kloof die als doorgang naar een parallel universum zou leiden. Door de instabiliteit vonden de Tholians het te gevaarlijk om een van hun eigen schepen erdoorheen te sturen. Ze stuurden een noodoproep uit in de hoop een schip naar de andere zijde te lokken. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I") In 2268 betrad het Federatie sterrenschip deze regio onder controle van de Tholians. Ze beantwoordde daarmee de noodoproep van de Tholians. Drie weken later ontdekte het sterrenschip de Defiant in een ruimtelijke interfase. Het vervolg was dat de leider van het verkenningsteam James T. Kirk naar het Spiegel universum verplaatst werd. Kort daarna onderschepte een Tholian sterrenschip de Enterprise en eiste dat het onmiddellijk de Tholian ruimte zou verlaten. Op het verzoek van eerste officier Spock kreeg hij van Tholian commandant Loskene de mogelijkheid om in een klein tijdsbestek Kirk te redden. De bemanning van de Enterprise was niet in staat Kirk op tijd te redden en de Tholians openden het vuur. Ze wisten het sterrenschip te beschadigen en na aankomst van een tweede Tholian schip werden ze bijna in het Tholian web gevangen genomen. De Enterprise wist echter Kirk alsnog terug te halen en ze ontsnapten uit het Tholian web. ( ) in een Tholian web}} Op dat moment was niet bekend dat de Defiant terug in de tijd was gereisd naar het Spiegel universum. Zodra het schip op afstand van de interfase was gekomen werd het door de Tholians naar een klein droogdok in het Vintaak systeem gesleept. Eenmaal aangekomen stelden ze verschillende humanoïden aan om het schip uit te kleden. Commandant van hoorde van het bestaan van het schip in hun universum. Hij nam het commando over de en ging de Tholian ruimte binnen om de Defiant te stelen. Archer stuurde een team naar de Defiant, terwijl de Tholians met hun Tholian web reageerden. De Enterprise werd hierdoor vernietigd. Het team aan boord van de Defiant wist echter de systemen te activeren, maar niet voordat de Tholians hun web over de uitgang van het droogdok spanden. De Defiant verwoestte drie Tholian schepen en het droogdok bij de maan, voordat ze uit het systeem ontsnapten. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I", "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II") Latere conflicten In de 24e eeuw zou het contact met de Tholians zich maar sporadisch voordoen. In 2353 vernietigden de Tholians een Federatie sterrenbasis. De enige overlevende was Kyle Riker, de vader van Starfleet commandant William T. Riker. ( ) :Deze aanval zou tijdens "Het Tholian conflict" hebben plaatsgevonden. In het script van DS9: "Homefront" wordt verder vermeld dat admiraal Leyton "een veteraan is door conflicten met de Romulans, Cardassians, Borg en de Tholians." Tholian aanvallen zouden zich dusdanig vaak voordoen dat Starfleet genoodzaakt was om op Tholian gebaseerde gevechtssimulaties te ontwikkelen. In 2355 gebruikte Riker een kenmerkende strategie om een blinde sensorvlek op een Tholian schip te berekenen. ( ) Ze zouden tot zeker in de 2360s een dreiging blijven. Klingon ambassadeur K'Ehleyr was bang dat bij het uitbreken van de Klingon burgeroorlog de Tholians ook betrokken zouden raken. Deze angst bleek echter ongegrond, want zodra de burgeroorlog uitbrak werd er niks van de Tholians vernomen. ( ) Handel en diplomatiek De Tholians handelden tijdens de 2370s met Bajoran handelaar Razka Karn. Ze verweten hem echter gewetenloze handelspraktijken en achtervolgden hem daarop in de Badlands. ( ) De Tholians hadden ambassadeurs bij de andere machten door het hele Alfa kwadrant. In 2371 bezocht een Tholian ambassadeur ruimtestation Deep Space 9. Hij beweerde dat iemand in zijn kwartier had ingebroken en drie kisten met latinum gestolen had. (DS9: "[[Defiant (aflevering)|''Defiant]]") Enkele weken later beschuldigde Odo de Ferengi Nog van het stelen van de Tholian ambassadeur. Dit was echter onderdeel van een plan van Jake Sisko om zijn vriendschap met Nog te herstellen. ( ) In het jaar daarna, 2372, kwam een Tholian observant om tijdens een bomaanslag tijdens de Antwerpen conferentie op de Aarde. Deze aanslag werd door een Dominion infiltrant gepleegd. ( ) Ondanks de aanslag zouden ze in 2373 toch een niet-aanvalsverdrag met de Dominion sluiten. Tijdens de Dominion oorlog zouden ze een neutrale partij blijven. ( ) In datzelfde jaar beweerde Kasidy Yates dat ze een ontmoeting met een Tholian vrachtschip had om medische hulpmiddelen af te leveren. Ze smokkelde echter goederen voor de Maquis. ( ) In 2379 had Romulan senator Tal'aura een afspraak met de Tholian ambassadeur van Romulus. Hierdoor was ze in staat om kort voor de gehele moord op het senaat het vertrek te verlaten. ( ) Fysiologie Een levende Tholian was ongeveer even groot als een mens. De huid had voornamelijk een rode gloed met verschillende tinten. De huid leek een hard schild te zijn. Ze hadden zes dunne benen die ervoor zorgden dat ze snel in elke richting konden bewegen. De benen vertoonden buigingen die met de knie en enkel van en humanoïde ras te vergelijken was. Elk been eindigde met een voet met meerdere tenen. De benen waren aan de romp bevestigd. Ze hadden tevens twee armen die buigingen vertoonden die aan de elleboog en de pols van een humanoïde deden denken. Elke arm eindigde met een hand met meerdere vingers. Ze hadden een nek die met een semi-transparante membraan bedekt was dat bescherming aan het hoofd bood. Tholians hadden twee gloeiende punten aan de bovenkant van hun torso. Ze draaiden deze richting de persoon waarmee ze communiceerden, waardoor je zou kunnen denken dat ze hier informatie mee verzamelden. Tholians communiceren voornamelijk met klikken en tsjilpen. Ze hadden twee seksuele organen en elke Tholian had beide organen. Het Tholian inwendige systeem had hoge temperaturen nodig, die ongeveer rond de 480 Kelvin (207 °C, 404 °F) lagen. Ze kunnen korte tijd koudere temperaturen verdragen, maar als de temperatuur rond de 380 Kelvin of lager komt scheurt hun huidschild. Dit was zeer pijnlijk en deze temperatuurdaling kon als marteltechniek gebruikt worden. Bij extreem lage temperaturen zouden ze bevriezen en uit elkaar spatten. Tholians vertoonden overeenkomsten met gebruikelijke biochemische processen. van het Spiegel universum wist een pijnstiller te maken, maar het middel verloor al snel zijn werking. Tholians waren in staat om verschillende varianten straling uit te zenden, die ze wisten te reguleren. Op deze manier waren ze op korte afstand in staat met elkaar te communiceren. Een Tholian die in 2155 aan boord van de ISS Enterprise gevangen werd gehouden wist op deze wijze hulp in te roepen. Phlox moest het hierop doden om het stil te krijgen. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I") Gemeenschap en cultuur Tijdens enkele confrontaties met de Federatie mag het gedrag van Tholians als agressief en territoriaal worden beschouwd. Ze stonden om hun punctualiteit bekend. Tholians reizen zelden ver buiten hun eigen systeem en staan erom bekend dat ze indringers doden. Ook annexeren ze nabijgelegen systemen om hun territorium verder te isoleren. (ENT: "Future Tense", "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I"; ; ; ) Bij Tholian bruiloften dient een bruidsschat betaald te worden. Tholian zijde stond hoog aangeschreven en was een zeldzaam goed. Een Tholian ambassadeur stond bij Benjamin Sisko in het krijt en schonk hem daarom een hoeveelheid zijde. (DS9: "''Defiant'', "The Way of the Warrior") Personen * Loskene * Naamloze Tholians Technologie * Tholian vrachtschip * Tholian sterrenschip (22e eeuw) * Tholian sterrenschip (23e eeuw) * Tholian web Categorie:Spiegel universum Categorie:Rassen en:Tholian ca:Tholians de:Tholianer es:Tholianos fr:Tholien ja:ソリア